Average Silhouettes
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Shadows of Heroes  Naruto  is plunged into the dangerous world of reality: HIGH SCHOOL. What sort of drama will they uncover in this! OCs are welcomed with open arms! See homepage for OC requirements! Rated to be safe...


**New Naruto fic! :D! Yay~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES! I also do not own any of the OCs introduced within this fan fiction, except for:**

**The Tsukuyomi Family**

**WARNINGS: Adult themes, organized crime, and lots of swearing. O.o**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter One: **The Official Car's ASPCA! Meeting Akatsuki!**

It was an average October day in Konohagakure, cars steadily driving down the lanes and the high school bustling with students. Cars pulled into the parking lot beside the school, kids piling out and laughing.

"Can't wait to see the look on Kakashi-sensei's face when you tell him you skipped your detention, hmm." A blonde boy laughed, folding his arms behind his head as he walked beside a silvery-white haired boy, who snorted.

"Oh, whatever. I was busy last night." He retorted.

"You were on Death Alley, weren't you, Hidan?" A brunette boy asked, coming up behind the younger two on the sidewalk. Hidan twitched and whipped around, thrusting a finger in the emerald-eyed boy's face.

"Oh shut up, Kakuzu! As if you're one to talk! I know you were at the gambling down just down the road from there!" He accused. Kakuzu stared at him flatly before smacking Hidan's hand away and giving the boy a disgusted look at his disheveled uniform; a white button down shirt with Konoha's symbol on the left breast pocket, black dress pants, and matching shoes.

"Don't be immature. We're seniors now." Kakuzu scolded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Kakuzu's right, Hidan, hmm." The blondie replied with a crooked smirk, putting his hands on his hips, as if he were confident in his 'maturity'. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"You're the most immature of all immature immaturities, Deidara." He grinned at him, making him twitch. Deidara scowled at him and went to smack him, but a hand caught his wrist making him almost yowl in surprise.

"There's no violence tolerated on this premises," Kakashi, a silver-haired man with a doctor's mask over his lower face, said calmly, "So I suggest you take yourself inside for class… And Hidan, you didn't show up for you detention. I'm going to have to report this to the principal."

"Awww, come on!" Hidan wailed, wincing when Kakashi gave him a stern look. Deidara stuck his tongue out with 'bleh-heh' before running into the building, Kakuzu following after and shaking his head.

"Take your time." Kakashi told him, his voice oozing sarcasm as he walked into the building, his hands in the pockets of his dark brown dress pants. Hidan twitched and clenched his fists, tempted to rip the man's head off, but he stayed stone still to avoid blowing up, but a finger poked him in the back, making him whirl around, opening his mouth to yell. However, he stopped as his magenta eyes met a pair of onyx ones that belonged to none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"You heard him," Itachi said in his quiet voice, "Get in the building."

"You're not the boss of me! Hmph." Hidan folded his arms over his chest stubbornly, but went with Itachi at his side into the three story school. He glanced at Itachi, who walked with the same calm posture he always did, holding some of his textbooks to his chest and his black hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Hey, you haven't been to school in a couple days… What happened?" Hidan pressed nosily, tilting his head. Itachi's eyes seemed to narrow slightly in aggravation, but he merely glanced at his friend out the corner of his eye.

"My father." He answered. Hidan huffed.

"Ugh, speaking of that devil, he's the asshole who had be arrested Saturday night."

"For what?"

"Public Disturbance. I smacked someone." Hidan muttered, averting his eyes and blushing lightly. By 'someone', Itachi could only guess it was one of the many failed prostitutes. He just sighed quietly, giving his head a shake before Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Jashin is so gonna burn those heathen! I mean, seriously, okay, it's nice they have great boobs and everything," He explained almost with a serious expression, making Itachi stare at him, "But they shouldn't be selling themselves off the rack like that! I mean, it's so fucking-"

"No swearing in the hallways!" A teacher yelled from their classroom. Hidan scowled, clenching his fists and pressing them to his forehead as they walked toward the front of the building.

"I hate this fucking heretic school! Everyone's going to burn!" He grumbled. Itachi averted his eyes calmly.

"It's freedom of religion, Hidan."

"You're just saying that because you're Catholic."

"I'm not Catholic, my parents are."

"What's the difference?"

"Big difference." Was Itachi's flat response as he walked into the office. Hidan huffed, but waiting outside the little glass box of an office, leaning on the doorframe before glancing up and outside, his eyes flickering in curiosity as he tilted his head.

At the front of the school, a sleek foreign black car pulled up at the sidewalk. It was unfamiliar… _Oh, it's fucking gorgeous!_ Hidan thought, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth as he studied the beautiful vehicle. He expected a rich snobby boy to step from the car, but was shocked to see a short girl hop from the passenger's seat. Her black hair was held up in a hairclip, but even then, it still hung to her waist. Her eyes glowed pale lavender, matching the belt that hung around her waist. She wore a matching dark purple tennis shirt with several silver necklaces hanging around her neck to go along with a silver silky skirt that touched her knees. She wore no socks and a pair of black high heeled sandals, a messenger bag over her shoulder completing her outfit.

"A new girl…?" Hidan murmured, then his eyes glowed as the girl whipped around with a laugh at whoever was in the car before walking up to the school. Her playful expression seemed to turn a tad bit nervous and Hidan grinned as she opened the front door, stepping side to let some students exit.

"Hey there!" Hidan greeted, pushing off the doorframe. The girl jumped a little and looked at him, her hands twisting in front of her nervously.

"Uh, hi?"

"Name's Hidan! Ya new here or somethin'?" Hidan asked, cocking his head as he gave her a quick once over. The girl frowned a bit and dropped her hands to her sides, standing up straight and out of her defensive position.

"Yea. Name's Tsukuyomi Ruriko. Is that the office?" She asked, peeking over his shoulder to point at the room behind him. Hidan shrugged. Ruriko rolled her eyes, but said nothing, walking into the little room. Hidan whipped around and peeked in after her, all ears as she walked up to the woman sitting behind the desk of the office.

"Excuse me, my name is Tsukuyomi Ruriko? My dad came in here a week ago to register me?" She asked. The woman glanced up past her short dark hair, blinking.

"Oh, yes… We just got your uniform in today. Go ahead and change in the next room while I grab your schedule." She said with a nod, taking a vacuum sealed package out of a box near her desk, handing it to the teenager. Ruriko sighed and went into the next room, closing the door behind her. Hidan stepped into the office, going for the room, but a strong grip caught the back of his shirt, jerking hard. He yelped and squirmed away, whirling to see a salmon-haired teacher standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"I know have men have needs, Hidan, but not with young high school girls, particularly sophomores!" She stated, but a smirk was spread across her face. Hidan twitched, glaring up at her and trying to force the blush in his face down.

"I wasn't doing anything, Kotori-sensei… I just thought she might need help with a butto or two." He added with a grin to himself. Kotori laughed a bit while harmlessly giving him a smack upside the head.

"Haha, get to class." She stated with a demanding smile, making Hidan wince and trudge from the office. She smirked, then glanced toward the office lady, who was getting to her feet with a huff.

"Thanks, Kotori-sensei. It's so hard to keep track of that." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Kotori cocked her head, giving her a little wave.

"No problem, Yugao."

"You going in to see Jiraiya-sama?" Yugao asked, referring to the principal of the school. Kotori grinned.

"What gave you that idea?" She mused, waving a hand idly in her face as she walked to the room at the back of the office. Yugao chuckled and looked up as the door to the next room opened, Ruriko stepping out and pulling a bit at the short skirt with a look of annoyance. She'd left her hair up and her necklaces on.

"Looks great," Yugao smiled, cocking her head, "I'll hold onto your clothes and give you some gym clothes. You have that third period. Here's your schedule." She took the pile of clothes from Ruriko's arms and handed her another pair with a slip of paper. Ruriko winced, scanning the classes over.

_Psychology, Anatomy, Gym, Lunch -can't wait for that-, Geometry, and Classic Literature… Not bad for a first semester. It's great that they only give you five periods instead of six like my last school._ She thought with a smile, then looked up as Yugao sat back down.

"Ah, I don't know where, er," Ruriko glanced at the teacher for Psychology, "Uchiha Madara's classroom is… I couldn't make it to the orientation before hand." Yugao sighed and glanced up as Itachi left the principal's office with a weird expression. The office lady leapt to her feet and pointed at Itachi, making him stop and stare at her.

"You! You don't look busy, mind showing this young lady around the school? She's at a bit of a loss." She explained with a sweet smile. Itachi gave her a flat expression and looked at Ruriko, who averted her eyes with a sweat drop before he glanced back at Yugao.

"Sure." He shrugged. Yugao smiled.

"Thank you, Itachi. Ruriko, this is Uchiha Itachi. Itachi, this is Tsukuyomi Ruriko." She added as a quick introduction before shooing them out as the first bell rang. Itachi led the way out of the office, Ruriko at his heels, glancing at him a bit awkwardly.

"Uchiha? Are you related to Madara-sensei?" She asked innocently. Itachi frowned.

"Kind of." He replied as they walked around a corner and down the hall. Ruriko blinked and looked at him confused.

"Kind of?" She asked. Itachi avoided looking at her as they walked, the only sound following the sound of his dress shoes scuffing the halls and her heels clicking after.

"You're a sophomore?" He asked, ignoring her question. Ruriko pouted a little, but shrugged and looked the other way.

"Yup… Well, here I'm a sophomore. Back at my old school, I was a sophomore too, but that was last year. I don't know what the mix up was." She replied.

"You should be a junior, like Deidara," Itachi murmured, more to himself before looking at her, "Were you held back?"

"No, my grades were pretty average, but it doesn't matter… I'm sure my dad will talk to the school about what the mix up was about." Ruriko explained with another shrug. Itachi glanced back up ahead as they turned another corner to head up the stairs.

"This school is so big," Ruriko mused as they walked down a hall on the second floor, "My last school only had one story. It didn't even have its own parking lot like this one."

"Where did you go to school before?"

"Sunagakure, but my dad got a new job at the town hall here after they let him go at his last job."

"…" _That's how the name was familiar… Her father must be Tsukuyomi Raiden. Father mentioned him last night at dinner._ Itachi thought, tilting his head thoughtfully. Ruriko glanced at him out the corner of her eye, then back at the floor as she walked, a smile crossing her lips. _Oh, he's really cute. Akira was right when he said there were good looking people in Konohagakure!_ She thought happily. Itachi stopped outside a classroom, frowning a bit.

"I don't want to make you nervous," He began quietly, making Ruriko blink and look up, "But be careful in this class… It's… Complicated." He wanted to tell Ruriko to beware of the creepy manipulative teacher of the course, but he couldn't bring himself to scare her that much. She just arrived and had looked pretty happy about being in a new school.

"You're probably right," Ruriko smiled a bit, "I've never taken a course like this before. Thanks for pointing it out, though."

"Sure." Itachi nodded and watched her open the door and go in before he went on his way to his first period class. Ruriko stepped into a talkative classroom, seeing as the teacher had apparently not arrived yet! She blinked, raising an eyebrow at the empty desk. What kind of teacher was late for class? She shrugged it off and glanced around the classroom, hoping to find an empty seat when a voice practically shook the brains right out of her head.

"Ruriko! You need somewhere to sit?" Hidan yelled at her, grinning from ear to ear. Ruriko smiled a bit weakly and walked over to where he sat right in front of the teacher's desk along with Deidara and a navy blue haired kid. She sat in the corner by them, Hidan still grinning.

"It's great that we have first period together! Lemme see your schedule!" He announced, taking it from her fingers before she could hand it to him. She frowned, but smiled when Deidara gave her a lazy wave.

"Hey! You're new, it's about time we got a new student, hmm. Especially a girl one. My name's Deidara! This guy here is Hoshigaki Kisame, hmm." He added, pointing a thumb at the pale-blue skinned boy, who was sitting behind Ruriko.

"I could've done that myself, Deidara." Kisame muttered dryly, his teeth revealed as super sharpened. Ruriko sweat dropped, but smiled anyway.

"Hi, name's Ruriko. Wow, you guys aren't that shy, are you?" She asked.

"Kisame is, but I'm man enough to say what I think, hmm!" Deidara boosted with a wicked grin. Kisame glared at him, folding his arms on his desk. Ruriko smiled a bit, then looked at Kisame.

"It's fine… I'm totally nervous about this. Your school is so big." She pointed out. Kisame nodded, leaning his chin on his knuckles.

"Way too big sometimes…" He sighed.

"You're just saying that because you don't like competition, hmm," Deidara drawled and kicked his feet up on his desk with a smirk, "This school's almost as big as the college on the other side of the city, hmm. It's funny how the mayor refers to this place as a village when it's actually bigger than New York City in America, hmm." Ruriko blinked.

"Really?"

"The school makes up most of New York." Kisame huffed, leaning back in his chair and glancing out the window.

"Holy shit." Ruriko murmured thoughtfully, then yelped when Hidan thrust her schedule back, right against her chest.

"Oh, sorry," Hidan snickered before grinning, "Anyway, that's great! Totally perfect! We all have gym together!"

"That's great," Ruriko sighed with relief, "It'd be weird if I went in there by myself…"

"I know how you feel," Deidara muttered, "Being the new kid is annoying, hmm. You don't know shit about the school and make mistakes that get you into trouble. Especially if you have a teacher like Kakashi-sensei or Guy-sensei, hmm. Those two freaks are always on the watch for new students, hmm."

"But," Kisame cut in calmly, "Kotori-sensei, the gym teacher, would probably understand… She's almost always got a smile on her face, which is great. She just tends to be a bit…"

"Loud? Annoying? Nosy?" Hidan tried, but Deidara smacked him upside the head, making him yelp. Kisame rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No. She's a good teacher," He insisted to Ruriko, "Ignore Hidan. He's one of those assclowns who purposely get themselves into trouble." Ruriko laughed. Hidan huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Whatever! The teachers are out to get me! What I need is that stupid freshman, what was his name? Naruto! Yea, him! I need him to be my distraction, then I can get away with sneaking into the girls' locker room." He snickered. Ruriko smacked her forehead, then jumped as everyone went quiet, the door to the classroom opening.

_That's… The teacher?_ She thought in shock. A young man, possibly in his early thirties, walked into the room, holding a laptop case under his arm. His pitch black hair was in a nice smooth mane of spikes, his eyes so dark they appeared red. He wore a black business jacket over a button down shirt and matching pants. _He's young… And really good looking, almost like Itachi. They're definitely related somehow._ Ruriko thought, blushing lightly as the teacher walked to his desk, setting his laptop case down.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late," He laughed lightly, "There was terrible traffic due to an accident on the main highway…"

"Oh, the one with all the lights?" Hidan exclaimed. Kisame buried his face in his hands, ashamed to be friends with such a fool while Deidara laughed wildly. The class snickered. Madara sighed.

"Yes, Hidan. That one," He smirked, then his eyes landed on Ruriko, making him smile, "I see we have a new student." Ruriko jumped a little, fiddling with her necklaces.

"Uhm…"

"It's fine," Madara said with a warm smile, "Welcome to Konohagakure. I hope you find it much to your liking. All right, class. Today, we're going to be watching a video on Sigmund Freud, so pay close attention as there is going to be a quiz right afterwards."

"Are you kidding me? No fair!" Hidan yelled. Ruriko sweat dropped. Now she could see what Kisame was talking about when he said 'assclown'. But she smiled anyway as the class began. So far, things were pretty comfortable. She had met some new people, found her first class with ease, and was ready for her next one. Psychology was relatively easy as long as you paid attention to the weird movie. Eventually, the bell rang for the next class.

"Hidan said you had anatomy next," Kisame said as they stood up to leave, "I have the same. I'll walk you to class." Ruriko beamed.

"That'd be great! Thanks!" She replied. Kisame tried to keep a smile off his face, but failed and they headed out of the classroom together, Hidan and Deidara complaining about how hard the quiz was.

"Those idiots," Kisame muttered, "The quiz was only five questions…"

"Right? Well, maybe it was because Hidan and Deidara were making fun of Freud." Ruriko mused. Kisame smirked, then looked up as they almost smacked into someone.

"Pein? I thought you had gym first period." He pointed out as the boy turned, raising an eyebrow. Ruriko blinked. The guy was tall, well, taller than her, but shorter than Kisame, which she noticed most people were. His hair was a reddish orange sort of color and he had black piercing on his nose and lower lip, his ears as well.

"They changed my schedule," Pein sighed in annoyance, "It's so aggravating. I'm even getting confused."

"That sucks." Kisame mumbled, averting his eyes. Ruriko tilted her head, glancing at the two before Pein looked at her.

"Don't tell me Kisame got a girlfriend." He deadpanned. Ruriko went pink, twitching. Kisame turned an almost purplish pink color, wincing and waving his hands.

"No, no! She's the new girl. Her name is Ruriko." He muttered. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so…? Good luck." He bade before heading down the hallway, an ocean-haired girl stepping from one of the classrooms to meet him. Ruriko glanced at Kisame, who was still blushing lightly.

"Sorry about that." Kisame muttered.

"It's fine! Come on, let's get to class." Ruriko pointed out with a weak smile. Kisame just nodded and led her to the Anatomy class, where a pale, tall and greasy black haired man with gold eyes was teaching. He acted very odd, Ruriko noted as she walked in with a grimace. He was standing at the front of the class with a silver-haired boy, who was adjusting his glasses. The classroom only had a few desks, which were set up like lab tables for a science room.

"Okay," The teacher muttered, "Since we have a new student, this means we'll be switching desks today. I have a chart set up on the overhead, so take the seat your name is above." Much to Ruriko's disappointment, Kisame didn't share a desk with her, but instead sat behind her with the girl that had been with Pein earlier. Ruriko found herself sitting at a desk with a boy that looked awfully similar like Madara and Itachi. He was definitely a freshman, but he was still taller than Ruriko, who rolled her eyes in annoyance at the thought.

His dark hair was spiked in the back, his bangs framing his face and his eyes the same color as Itachi's. He sat down silently, closing his eyes and leaning on his hands as he waited for the class to begin. Ruriko took note that his right arm was bandaged up to his elbow. She let her eyes trail the ceiling for a bit before she glanced at him.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked. The boy blinked and looked at her out the corner of his eye, his annoyance in her speaking evident.

"None of your business." He responded. Ruriko cocked a brow.

"Well, you're touchy."

"Do you always talk to people you don't know?"

"No, but your arm interested me." Ruriko drawled. The boy crinkled his nose in distaste and looked the other way, out the window. Ruriko tilted her head, getting a bit closer to him.

"You look familiar… Are you by any chance related to Itachi and Madara?" She asked. The boy flinched and glared at her.

"You're really nosy. Don't you-"

"All right," Orochimaru, the teacher, announced, dropping his books on the overhead as every one was seated, "Enough chitchat. Today we're going to be studying the nervosas system and dysfunctions of said system. Your textbooks should be in your desks, open to page 888." Everyone moved accordingly. Ruriko sighed, obeying as well. The teacher obviously was a no-joke teacher, which totally bored her. The rest of the class was mostly a lecture and Ruriko could only guess that the man just liked to hear himself talk over everyone else. As for the boy beside her, he only paid close attention and seemed intent on getting his work done before everyone else. It was annoying as his elbow bumped into hers every so often.

"Quit it." The boy told her. Ruriko twitched.

"You're the one doing it!"

"Then maybe you should lose weight."

"What? What kind of comment is that?" Ruriko demanded angrily and reached out, knocking the boy's book shut. He glared at her.

"Ruriko, Sasuke, if you have some comments, I would be glad to listen." Orochimaru stated, smirking at them. Sasuke winced and glanced up at the front of the class, keeping quiet now. Ruriko huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe she already made an enemy on her first day. She made a mental note to ask about this boy.

As the class ended, Kisame took her to the gym, the ocean-haired girl following.

"My name's Konan," She introduced quietly, "If Kisame's friends with you, I'm sure we'll be as well." Ruriko smiled lightly.

"Thanks."

"You act like I choose good friends." Kisame muttered.

"Except Hidan and Deidara." Konan pointed out with a small smile. Ruriko laughed a little as they walked into the large gymnasium. Konan took her into the locker room, where girls were yelling and throwing things over the aisles of lockers. Konan sighed as she opened her locker.

"A lot of these girls are freshman… You'll get used to it." She added, noticing Ruriko's annoyed expression at the immature behavior. Ruriko sighed and dropped her clothes on the bench, changing into the tank top, shorts, and sneakers, tying her hair into a ponytail. She shifted a little on the sneakers, making a face. Konan glanced up, taking off her shirt.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Ruriko straightened up, laughing a bit nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh, I'm not used to sneakers or flat shoes… I always wear high heels." She admitted. Konan smiled.

"You'll get used to it. Come on, let's get out there before the rest of them." She added, pointing to the girls, who were throwing clothes at each other. They slid out, stepping into the gym, where most of the guys were already horse playing around or sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the girls to finish changing.

"Yes," Hidan yelled when he saw Konan and Ruriko, "You guys look awesome!"

"Shut up, Hidan." Kisame groaned, smacking his forehead. Deidara sighed, averting his eyes.

"But it's so true, hmm." He mused, earning a glare from Kisame before laughing a bit nervously and waving his hands in surrender. Ruriko sweat dropped, then looked up to see Itachi sitting beside Kisame with a tired expression. She immediately went up to him, getting on her hunches in front of him and making him sit up straight in surprise.

"Hey, do you know Sasuke?" She asked. Itachi looked at her, his eyelids hanging almost sleepily.

"Yes, he's my little brother."

"Little is right," Ruriko muttered and sat back, "He was really mean to me in Anatomy class today. He kept elbowing me. I don't see why he's so mean. You and Madara are super nice." Itachi stared at her.

"What?"

"What?" Ruriko asked in return, confused. Itachi shook his head.

"Nothing, sorry…" He murmured, looking away. Ruriko pouted a bit and leaned on her knees, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from his face, making him blink and look at her.

"Couldn't help it. You always look so serious." She commented, tilting her head.

"Itachi doesn't know how to have fun, that's why!" Hidan snorted.

"For once, Hidan's right, hmm." Deidara huffed.

"Oh, be quiet, you guys," Konan scolded, putting a hand on her hip, "Itachi's just mature, that's all. You guys are just a couple of children."

"Who asked you?" They yelled in unison. Ruriko smirked and everyone got quiet as Kotori stepped into the gym, walking over to stand in front of them.

"All right," She greeted, holding a clipboard in her hand, "Looks like we have a new student. Welcome to Konohagakure High School, Tsukuyomi Ruriko. Hope you've had a good day because we're going to work hard in this class. First, we're going to do some stretches before running six laps around the gym. We're also gonna try and game of soccer and hopefully this time, SOME of us don't kick the ball out the window!" She locked her green eyes on Hidan, who stiffened as everyone stared at him.

"It's not my fucking fault!"

"I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap if you use that language," Kotori replied with a smirk before nodding and gesturing out the gym, glancing away for a split second, "Take a seat anywhere in the gym and we'll begin the stretches! Hidan, put your finger down or I'll do it for you." She added, turning back to as Hidan flailed a little, wincing. He was smacked upside the head by Kisame, who rose to his feet with the rest of the class, who jogged onto the gym floor to do stretches.

Ruriko didn't mind the class, even though the stretches killed her legs. By soccer, she was just glad to be on a team with Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi as well as a few other freshmen girls by the names of Ino, Karin, and Hinata. Kotori grabbed a soccer ball from a net across the gym, coming to the center after setting up a net.

"All right, I want this to be a clean game and no cheating, which goes for you, Hidan and Karin." She announced, earning a huff from both students before she tossed the ball onto the gym and leapt back to keep score. Ruriko had never played soccer before in gym, as they'd only make her run laps, but she was told her easy position…

Don't let the ball get in the net. She was the goalie.

She looked up as the ball came sailing toward her. She winced and swung her foot out, kicking the ball shooting back across the gym. She sighed with relief when no one yelled at her for doing the wrong thing. It seemed to be the same through the rest of the game and Ruriko had no troubles, although, the ball did go past her at one point. The only reason that the game ended early was because Hidan kicked the ball through the double doors into the parking lot.

"Smooth move." Kisame muttered as Kotori called the time out. The teacher sighed, glancing at Hidan with a raised eyebrow.

"No window, so you go for the doors?" She asked. Hidan shrugged innocently, folding his hands behind his head.

"Oopsy." He smirked.

"Go get it." Kotori commanded, pointing out the doors. Hidan twitched.

"Aw, come on! Deidara was the one who missed it! He should go get it!" He complained, earning a shout from Deidara across the gym. Kotori shook her head and pointed firmly out the double doors.

"Don't waste time, go get it." She ordered, putting a hand on her hip. Hidan groaned, but went jogging outside to grab the ball. Kotori paused, turning her back on the door before wincing.

"Why did I just do that?" She whipped around to see the double doors slam shut behind Hidan, who was laughing his ass off. Ruriko blinked.

"What'd he do?" She asked, looking at Kisame, who shook his head.

"It's called ditching class…" He muttered. Kotori sighed.

"All right, class. To the showers while I go inform the principal that Hidan's off again." She called before sprinting from the gym. Ruriko sweat dropped.

"Why'd Hidan do that?" She asked as she walked with Konan to the showers. Konan laughed lightly.

"He'll take any chance to flee the building. Of course, Jiraiya-sama is probably going to call the cops to go get him back… As Kotori-sensei said, welcome to Konohagakure High School." She said as she went into one of the showers with a towel around herself. Ruriko sighed and undressed to shower as well. After gym, Ruriko was led to lunch. Stepping into the lunch room, she was exposed the entire high school. The room was loud and very huge. In fact, there were two floors to the lunch room. There was no roof as it led up to the second floor, which was a sort of balcony floor that hung out over the bottom floor and along the sides. The roof was a glass dome, Konoha's symbol at the center.

The meal was edible, thank the gods, Ruriko sighed as Hidan, who was brought back to school about five minutes after he took off, forced her to sit with the rest of their table. She was introduced to Kakuzu and Sasori, who didn't seem to mind her presence.

"How much are those necklaces?" Kakuzu asked innocently, glancing at them. Ruriko blinked and looked up.

"I have no idea. My mom bought them for me." She replied.

"Your mom shops for you?" Hidan asked, taking a bite of his pizza and speaking with his mouthful. Ruriko sweat dropped, but smiled anyway.

"Yup. Well, actually, she takes me out a lot, but it's okay…" She replied with a shrug.

"Itachi said your dad worked at the town hall," Konan said casually, "Does he make a lot of money?" Ruriko tilted her head. _Weird… They ask a lot about money… It's not like my family is rich. Maybe Hidan steals stuff or something?_ She wondered, but shrugged.

"Not that much. We're about middle class." She answered.

"That's cool," Kisame sighed, "Most of these guys don't make that much money. A lot of us already have part-time jobs."

"Really?" Ruriko asked, blinking. She'd never expect high school students to have jobs. Sure, she'd heard of it, but her friends back at her old school never worked and mooched off their parents.

"Yea. Hidan and I are working at an auto repair shop just off Hokage Road, on the other side of the city." Kisame added.

"Pein works at the tattoo parlor just a block from there," Konan put in with a nod as she linked arms with said boy, who looked up at the sound of his name, "I work at a bar right by there. Deidara, well… He works at a weapons shop near there." Deidara grinned.

"Hell yea, hmm. They have the greatest explosives there, you should check it out! They're talking about having a sale soon too, hmm." He added.

"Of course, they're shops are located on the not-so-friendly side of the city," Kakuzu drawled, folding his arms over his chest and ignoring how Hidan picked at his plate, "I work at the bank just down the road from the school. It's a hassle, but it's pretty good with you want to snag some cash." Ruriko stared at him, almost dropping her fork. Pein glared at Kakuzu, who shrugged innocently.

"And," Konan jumped in, trying to avoid the awkward moment, "Sasori works at a clothing shop, just across the street. We mostly stick together since we're just a big group of friends." Ruriko nodded, then glanced at Itachi, who had already finished his rice and salad, taking a sip of his water.

"What about you?" She asked. Itachi glanced at her, but Hidan answered before he could.

"Itachi's one of the rich kids! His dad's the chief of police and his ma works at the hospital part-time. He's fucking rich enough to avoid a GPS for his Porsche Carrera GT! I mean, this GPS is one of those big fancy ones! You wouldn't believe it! And the Porsche, oh my fucking Jashin, it's fucking _beautiful_! I wanna ride that fucker in the race this Friday night!" He whooped, slamming his fist down on the table and making the items shake around. Ruriko blinked.

"A what?" She asked.

"It's a car," Deidara jumped in, rolling his eyes, "One of the rich guy kind, but Itachi over here doesn't even appreciate it, hmm. He only bought it because his dad told him too. That guy would probably walk from his home in the suburbs if he could." Ruriko looked at Itachi, who averted his eyes.

"It's just a car." He deadpanned. Hidan was on his feet.

"Hell fucking no! That baby is beautiful! I would SLEEP with that car! You have no fucking idea, man! I had to fucking rip off the car I have now! I'll give you an arm and a leg for that sexy thing if I could!" He shouted, waving his fists around comically.

"Sit down and stop making a scene!" Kakuzu snapped, jerking him by the shirt.

"Hidan." Pein snapped and seemed pretty peeved at Hidan's declaration. Ruriko stared at him.

"You… Stole a car?" She asked, her brows knitting together in a frown. Hidan laughed, putting his hands on his hips and jumping right back up after Kakuzu force him to sit down.

"Hell yea! It's my job, my lovely woman friend! Not only do I get to touch those cars all day long, but I get to take them from unsuspecting victims and unloving owners! I'm like the ASPCA for cars!" He proclaimed proudly, getting a smack upside the head from Kakuzu.

"Hidan, shut up, hmm!" Deidara protested, glancing around. Some people were only throwing short glances at them, others cringing at Hidan's voice.

"… Wow…" Ruriko managed and looked down at her plate, wincing a little. _He steals cars… And Kakuzu takes money from the bank he works at? What kind of people are they? It makes me wonder what Konan hides behind her smile and what Itachi hides behind his serious look all the time… What kind of people have I befriended?_ She wondered with a frown. Hidan was being scolded the rest of lunch before it ended.

The rest of the day was just too hard to concentrate for Ruriko. Her mind wondered on the possibilities of her new friends. Were they her friends? She'd hung around them all day and she'd even had lunch with them.

As the day ended, Ruriko walked outside to the front of the school, sighing before yelping when Hidan came up behind her, clapping a hand on her shoulder, but gently.

"Hey, Ruriko," He greeted with a grin, Itachi and Deidara following behind him, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my race on Friday night as my date. I normally don't ask girls since they're not as cute… And most of them just want to give themselves up for sex and shit." Ruriko stared at him, raising an eyebrow. Itachi sighed.

"Hidan, that's not how you ask a girl out." He muttered, averting his eyes. Deidara snickered. Hidan snorted.

"As if you would know! You can't even get a girlfriend!"

"Hypocrite." Itachi replied simply, earning a glare from Hidan and wild laughter from Deidara before Hidan whipped around to face Ruriko again with a grin.

"So, how about it?" Hidan asked eagerly. Ruriko glanced toward the road where she saw her father's car moving along with the traffic before looking back with a bit of a smile.

"All right…"

"GREAT! That's awesome! Can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Hidan beamed and made the daring move of planting a quick kiss on her cheek before running toward the parking lot. Ruriko felt her face grow extremely hot. She pressed her hands to her face, blushing.

"That dumbass." Deidara muttered and followed after. Itachi watched them go with a frown before looking at Ruriko, who was still shocked by Hidan's kiss.

"You should've said no." He murmured. Ruriko blinked and looked up, surprised.

"Huh?"

"You don't know a thing about illegal street racing… If you get caught, you get arrested and from the way you reacted today at lunch, you couldn't handle the stress of having a blotch on your record." Itachi explained quietly, his eyes studying her intensely. Ruriko shifted a little uncomfortably before huffing a little, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ruriko managed, averting her eyes, "I can handle this just fine. I've been around things like that."

"Then why do you look so nervous?" Itachi pressed. Ruriko twitched and glared at him.

"I've never had a date for anything!" She snapped. It wasn't all a lie, she thought with a bit of a blush. Itachi frowned and went to say something, but Ruriko saw her father's car pull up.

"I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow." Ruriko replied, turning to head to the car, but Itachi caught her wrist, making her jump a little.

"Here, in case anything happens." Itachi said, handing her a slip of paper, then let her go and went to the parking lot. Ruriko blinked and looked down at the paper to find Itachi's number as well as an email address printed on the slip. She looked up, then ran to her ride, hopping in the passenger's seat.

"How was your first day? Your uniform looks great on you." Her father, Tsukuyomi Raiden, pointed out with a warm smile, his dark black hair hanging a bit over his icy blue eyes. Ruriko blinked and sighed, leaning back against the seat as the car moved forward.

"It was okay… Uhm, I made a lot of new friends."

"Was that boy back there one of them?"

"Uh, yea… His name is Uchiha Itachi." Ruriko replied. Raiden blinked, then smiled at the familiar name as he drove.

"Yes, I just met his father today at work. Fugaku. He's a bit of a stern man and very serious about his job… Is Itachi like that?" He asked. Ruriko nodded.

"Pretty much… Uhm, hey, daddy~ Can I ask you something?" She asked, looking at Raiden, who sighed.

"You don't call me that unless you want something. What is it?"

"Aw… But, yea," Ruriko beamed, before shifting a little, "I was just wondering… This guy, one of Itachi's friends… Hidan. He asked me out on a date Friday night at, uh, a restaurant somewhere in the main part of the city… I can go, right?" Raiden looked a little worried.

"A date? You're sixteen."

"Akira was thirteen when he dated that one _boy_, might I add." Ruriko pointed out cautiously. Raiden's eyes flicked at her for a moment before looking back at the road.

"Gender doesn't matter, but… Depends. How old is this boy? What's he like? How are his grades?"

"Gah, dad! Don't give me the third-degree!"

"I want to know who's got his eye on my little girl."

"I'm sixteen, you said!"

"You're still little to me."

"Hmph," Ruriko huffed and folded her arms over her chest as they drove down the highway toward the suburbs, "It's just a little date and I have a friend, Konan, who's going to be working at the place, so she offered to let me stay the night too…"

"Are you sure? Ruriko, I want you to be careful… Fugaku's told me about Konohagakure and they're criminal issues…"

"It's fine! I promise!" Ruriko beamed. Raiden sighed as he pulled into the driveway of a two-story middle class home amongst many other of the same.

"Ask your mother." He replied. Ruriko clapped her hands.

"Thanks, dad! I love you!" She leaned over in the car seat to give him a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of the car, barreling into the house ahead of him.

"MAMA! MA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ruriko yelled as she kicked off her shoes. Raiden sweat dropped as he followed her.

"Ruriko, don't be so loud and you almost dented the wall." He added, but sighed as he was ignored. He took off his shoes carefully, setting them with the rest of them as he followed Ruriko into the kitchen, where his wife was cooking stir fry; her long dark purple hair tied up in a bun with chopsticks and her lilac eyes lifting up. She smiled.

"Ruriko! You're home!" She beamed and let her daughter hug her tightly. Raiden walked in, taking a seat at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Kishiko, your girl has a question for you." He said, raising an eyebrow at Ruriko, who blinked and laughed a bit, looking up at her mom, who beamed down at her expectantly.

"Uh… I was wondering… See, it's my first day of school and all, but it's been going so great and I made new friends and… I was wondering if I could go on a date Friday night and stay the night at a friend's, pleasepleasepleaseplease!" She pleaded, clasping her hands together. Kishiko blinked, then laughed.

"That's great, Ruriko!"

"Seriously?" Raiden questioned, staring at his wife in surprise. Kishiko nodded, patting Ruriko on the head.

"Of course! Oh, Raiden, she's growing up so fast!"

"Kishiko-"

"This is great! Of course you can go! And we can go shopping for an outfit and-and-"

"Oh lord." Raiden rubbed his temples as Ruriko cheered aloud.

"YES! MY FIRST DATE!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: WOO! This is 19 pages and I am so happy about it! Kya~ This is a badass high school sort of version of Naruto. There is street racing, gambling, alcohol and all that other naughty stuff that high schoolers shouldn't be doing, but do anyway. lol. And YES, I AM ACCEPTING OCS FOR THIS! You may submit an OC to this fan fiction and I am happy to have them! Please see my homepage under the latest update to receive the proper OC information that I need. I would also like it to be sent through PM please as it gives you more space to write all the awesome details that I need. Thank you for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
